Brianna Halliwell
by PeytonPaigePatriciaHalliwell
Summary: a new evil that is prehaps to closer to the Halliwells than they think will they survive this ordeal well read to find out
1. Chapter 1

They were lurking following, then they suddenly grin and start shooting off fireballs and then they ,

showed up the ones who were loathed all around their world. "Damn, what a waste of a night"

"Oh well at least the target was killed" both of them grin and then they shimmer out simultaneously

The ones that were loathed both sighed and one stamped angrily

"I knew we shouldn't have stoped for coffee" then one puts her arms around the other and they orb out.

"WYATT MATTHEW HALLIWELL GET YOUR ASS HERE NOW" screams piper Halliwell furious at her oldest son,  
suddenly Wyatt appears in a swirl of orbs and rolls his eyes at his mother, while Piper has her hands on her hips and is very angry

"Mom what, I was busy you know"

"Yes Wyatt I know" her voice going very dangerous "My concern is what you were busy at, care to explain"

Wyatt suddenly blushes deeply and sighs "Mom are you sure you want to know?" Piper Halliwell get exasperated with her son and goes

"I already know what you were doing mister, you were doing what I specifically told you not"

"Mom come on shes a witch too, you can't deny her, her destiny" he defends himself


	2. Chapter 2

Piper Halliwell is standing infront of her son getting very angry  
"I am NOT DENYING HER HER DESTINY, i just don't want Magic to corrupt her life two when it doesn't have to"

"MOM don't you see this is who she is you can't stop that and the sooner she knows how to handle herself, the better protected she will be" Piper closes her eyes and and breathes out counting to ten then talks to her son

"Wyatt she doesn't have to have this power, she wasn't born to it like you were, can you not understand that" Wyatt nearly gets angry enough to fire a telekinetic ball at her but resists as Chris and Pamela walk into the room.

Chris looks from his mother to his brother and grins  
"Oh are we interuptting something, Wy calm down, Mom come on this is his life your obviously arguing about" Then Pamela chimes in  
"Yea mom come on let him make his own mistakes, its the only way hes gonna learn anything"

Piper notices shes obviously outnumbered so she says  
"Look you three i have been doing this for years before you were born and if your not careful i will take your powers away aswell so i don't have to worry, then she goes im going to cook dinner if any of you leave this house there will be hell to pay do you understand me"  
Pamela Chris and Wyatt lock eyes telepathicaly laughing they all say in union  
"Yes mom" Piper leaves cursing under he breath.

"So wyatt what were you doing this time, Vanquishing Demons again or maybe putting a spell on one of our cousins?" Chris asks reminding him of a past incident that bought Chris and Pamela many laughs and Wyatt much discompfort with his mother and Aunt


	3. Chapter 3

Authors Note

hey guys sorry if the first few chapters are short this is my first fanfic so please bear with me and please please please

review so i know if you like it or hate it

Disclaimer: i don't own charmed or any of the characters from the show

"What makes you think i was something like that little bro" he ruffles Chris's hair which he knows he hates it grinning Chris raises his eyebrows and pamela talks first "Wy come on its what oyu have done in the past" wyatt gets defensive

"What is thi pick on wyatt day because he wants to protect the people he loves" he turns and starts to walk away

"Wy come on we're sorry we didn't mean it, don't go Patty and Paris and Henry Junior will be here soon"

Wyatt turns to his siblings and asks

"Guys don't you ever feel that your place is with somebody else and not with this family?"

Pam and Chris suddenly exchange concerned looks

"Wy, whats going on" Chris asks as pam steps intfront of him

'Wy somethings wrong, admit it and tell us family is everything remember, your always telling us that"

she points out wyatt sighs and goes

"Look guys would you mind leaving me alone, this is none of your business, i would tell you if it affected anyone else but me but it doesn't so please lay off and ill be back in time for dinner so cover for me please?"

he says auhoritvly and then orbs out.

Chris's eyes pop

'WOW, goody goody wyatt doing something against the family" "I do not believe it" his sister finishes grinning then gets an idea into her head and chris telepathically picks it up

"Should we, i mean if he finds us hes gonna kill us you know"

pam grins and goes

"Only if he finds out"

Chris considers and grins

"Well we better get back before mom realises we are gone remember she said there would be hell to pay"

pam rolls her eyes and then the siblings shared a michevious grin and chris orbs them out

Please review

itll help me to update another chapter 


	4. Chapter 4

Authors note this chapter is going to be longer than the others and im sorry if there short like i said this is my first fanfic Advice and other reviews are greatly appreciated

Disclaimer : i don't own charmed or any of the characters from the show

Wyatt orbs to Mariah's house and surprises her from behind

"Hey darling,"

he laughs a little as she turns around and hits him saying

"Don't scare me, you" She grins and leans up to kiss him as Wyatt takes her in his arms holding her and kisses her

"so anymore accidents"

wyatt asks her concerned still holding her captive lovingly in his arms

"No i haven't wyatt, i still don't understand all this magic stuff"

She says putting her head on his chest

"Itll take a little while but youll get used to the magic and youll always have me and ill always protect you"

he says sincerly meaning it with his life Mariah grins and pulls him closer to the bed and they start kissing and such like

10 minutes later

wyatt stops and then lays back down fustrated and Mariah confused looks at him and ventures to ask

"Wha Wy"

wyatt interuppts her

"My Siblings are going to be here in a minute i suggest we both make ourselves more ... umm ... presentable"

she pouts sexily and rolls her eyes and then grins

" If we have to"

A few minutes later when they had gotten redressed so to speak and Wyatt was waiting with his arms crossed ready for his siblings arrival while

he had orbed Mariah to his apartment that his family had no idea he had

Chris orbs in and he and pam try to conceal themselves but Wyatt knows there there and they realise its usless

"UH hi" Pam says brightly feeling very very guilty and chris sees the look on his brother face and just looks down at his feet trying to look and feel innocent

"What are you guys doing here, didn't i tell you to cover for me at home, mum is going to go nuts when she finds out all of us have left the house when she ordered no one to leave

"Oh come on Wy we just wanted to find out what you were hiding"

and chris suddenly frowns and asks

"What are you doing here anyway Bro"

Wyatt doesn't want to tell them so he opts for the angry twenty five year old routine

"It is NONE OF YOUR CONCERN"

he bellows and orbs them all home right infront of a furious Piper Halliwell 


	5. Chapter 5

Authors Note

hey i realised i haven't given anyinfomation about the other Halliwells, so don't worry that will come on later in the story

and please review with advice and suggestions they really help me along

" What the HELL do you think you were doing, i told you not leave this house and now you are going to have to face the consequences"

Rants Piper Halliwell

"What are you going to do to us mommy, its not as if we were hunting demons" Pamela asks in a cutesy little girl voice

wyatt and Chris both look at pamela and stifle laughs at their little sister and piper ignores her and goes

"Oh no young lady your not geting out of it this time with that little girl act, LEO get your butt down here LEO" Piper calls and informs her daughter

Leo arrives in orbs and asks piper immediatly

"What did the kids do now?"

piper smiles a little against her will and tells him

"Your Children left the house when i told them not to because WYATT here was doing you know what earlier with you know who, and im guessing he went back and Chris and Pamela Followed him"

leo frowns

"What again, he turns to his oldest, Wyatt we told you you can't do that its too dangerous to us to magic"

Wyatt gets seriously pissed off at the accusations what is he like thirteen again and he completely loses it

"Why is it so dangerous MOM, DAD, its not as if"

he stops not wanting to mention Mariah infront of his siblings

"That person,is a threat that person is good remember"

leo sees Wyatts fustration and tries to do the sympethetic Elder/Whitelighter thing

"Wyatt we know you trust that person but we don't, that person was never meant to have magic surely you understand this"

wyatt rolls his eyes clenches his fists and answers his parents

" No i don't understand that and i don't have to stay here either and don't bother looking for me any of you cause you won't find me ill make sure of that"

He threatens looking pointedly at Pamela and Chris and then he orbs out


	6. Chapter 6

Authors Note

this chapter is a Wyatt and Mariah Chapter and i know everybody is confused about why the story is called Brianna Halliwell all im gonna say is that youll find out later in the story for the moment im just building the relationships and such like

KEEP reviewing please they really help and inspire me

Orbs into his apartment where Mariah was waiting watching tv a little annoyed at her boyfriend i mean he sent her here and he hasn't coem after her yet just like a male she muses then turns and sees him and breaks into a smile maybe they can finish what they started earlier

"Mariah sweetie im sorry, but they won't bother us here they can't find us and they don't know about this place"

he says in a rush as he wraps his arms around her waist and kisses her, she looks up at him and grins and pulls him toward the bed ...

Meanwhile at the Halliwell Manor

"Alright you two as of from this second your powers are bound and you can not leave this room understand me and when your brother gets back..."

she threatens and leo puts a hand on Pipers shoulders and steers her out of the room

"HUnny, Wyatts twenty five hes a adult he can make his own decisions, even if we don't agree with them"

and piper casts a dirty look at her husband

"Who says, he obviously not thinking with his brain is he, that girl is not meant to have powers shes a mortal leo"

"Piper, we have to concentrate on our other two children and trust that we have raised wyatt to be sensible"

"But Leo"

she sputters before he interupts her

"No piper, Paige and her kids will be here soon why don't you concentrate on that"

PIper looks at him and walks back into the kitchen and Leo goes into the other room to talk to Chris and Mariah

An hour later

Mariah and Wyatt are cuddling in bed and suddenly Mariah sits up and looks into wyatts eyes and asks

"How is it that i now have power, when i haven't before?"

Wyatt cringes a little hed been expecting this question sooner or later

"We are not sure hunn but contrary to the elders belief i think you should learn how to use this power so you can protect yourself"

Mariah bites her lip and ventures to ask very scared

"It couldn't happen because im PREGNANT, could it? "

Wyatt stares at her in shock at what he just heard and he looks into her eyes and sputters

"Your Pregnant" 


	7. Chapter 7

Authors Note

hey dudes umm this chapter will be purley about Wyatt and Mariah

Mariah a little scared nods at wyatt and then Wyatt breaks into a grin and slides over and picks her up (both naked i might add)  
and dances her around the bedroom and whoops

"Im going to be a dad, oh my gosh Mariah, wow" then the both sit back down on the bed and start to diccsuss this seriously

wyatt realises that his parents are going to go ballistic and his siblings well they would tease him to death not to mention his cousins and aunts

"Ok so how do we tell everyone, does your mom know hun?"

Mariah grins at Wyatt and answeres shaking her head

"No mom doesn't know, i kinda wanted to wait till i found out how you would react"

Wyatt takes her hands and looks into her eyes

"Mariah, i love you, and i would never leave you if thats what you were worried about"

mariah speechless and just kisses him, and wyatt grins

"Ok, my Parents are going to be the hard ones to tell, mum especially are you ready for that?"

Wyatt asks concerned, while Mariah takes a deep breath

" Yep babe, but hows this gonna affect us i mean you work in magic school where you don't get paid, at least not in money we can use and me babe im at the beggining of my career im a socail workers asssistant and i get paid squat how are we going to afford this baby"

Wyatt smiles at her and then tells her

"Well work all that out sweetheart, for tonight though lets just be together alright and celebrate the news of our baby"

and he kisses her and uses his progection power to make appear their favourite foods and soft drinks where they drink a toast then when they have finshed

take a hot bath together and fall back into bed cuddling until they both fall asleep.

MEANWHILE

Pamela and Chris are talking

" Wow he has a major secret hes keeping i wonder why he didn't tell us"

comments pamela after her parents leave

"Because Pam he wants something for himself something that has nothing to do with the rest of us Halliwells"

"I understand it, but its just weird its Wyatt mr goody goody himself"

Chris frowns a little and goes yes but then their father walks in and Chris uses his telepathic link to his sister to talk to her and convey and idea

on how they could find wyatt

"So kids do you understand" LEo finishes looking suspicious at his two youngest children

Both grin at each other and asnwer in union

'Yes Dad"

when leo had left Chris goes

Tomorrow morning before mom is awake ok"

and Pam goes

"We are so gonna find out what that boy is hiding"

Chris grins

"You know it"

and they both go to bed 


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer

i do not own charmed or any of the characters from the show i do however own the characters i have made up myself such as Pamela Halliwell as an example

* * *

Wyatt and Mariah are laying in bed the next morining cuddling and talking about how they were going to break the news of the pregnancy when ...

Meanwhile back at the manor pamela and Chris were getting to work on trying to locate Wyatt, and they finally did when they both used their

telepathic links together and they both gein and orb out

Chris and Pamela Orb in, Wyatt and mariah don't notice them for a minute then they both sit up alarmed and Chris says cheekily

"Wow so this is the secret goody goody Wyatt has a girlfriend, what do you think Pamela"

"Yeah wow no wonder hes been nice to us latley, hes been getting.."

she stops as Wyatt interuppts angrily

'What in the HELL are you guys doing here, and how on earth did you find me"

he asks both his siblings glaring at both of them

Pam grins micheviously and and walks over to shake Mariahs hand

"HI im Pamela, Wyatts sister"

Mariah a little embaressed took it in her stride and shook hands then goes

"Wy im gonna go take a shower while you sort out your siblings ok"

then she gets up and kisses him and dissapears into the bathroom. When she had dissapeared Wyatt rounded on his siblings furiously

"HOW DARE YOU TWO I TOLD YOU I DIDN"T WANT TO BE FOUND"

and Chris counters

"We just wanted to find out what you were hiding from us"

Pamela decides the time is right to chime in

" Wyatt, you have never hidden anthing from us, mom and dad yes but not us and we were worried"

Wyatt sighs and ammends

"OK im sorry i didn't tell you ok, but both of you have to promise not to tell mom and dad, we have some kinda news we have to break to them first and id rather them not hear it from you two"

Chris goes suspicously

'What kind of news wy"

and Pamela echoes him

"Yeah wy whats going on

he gets fustrated

"Look i will tell you, but you have to wait until i have told mom and dad got it you too and no you won't gain any knowledge using telepathy on me"

he counters guessing correctly that thats what chris had intentded to do Pamela can tell that its something big and coeerces chris into leaving with her telepathicaly before she says outloud

"OK wy we promise alright but please don't make us suffer too long"

and she grabs Chris's arm as Chris says

"Alright i guess we will find out soon enough, well see you later at home ok?"

then Chris and Pamela dissapear in bright blue orbs

Wyatt sighed a sigh of relief then entered the bathroom informing his girlfriend who was in the show

"Theve gone thank god but, we do have to tell my parents today or they will spill the beans on us being together in the first place their curiosities will kill them someday i swear"

he comments laughing and Mariah grins at him from around the shower curtain and says very sexily

"Well we still have a little time why don't you"

"Join you, my thoughts exactly"

wyatt finishes grinning stripping off and climbing in to the shower

Back at the manor however Chris and Pamela were talking and arousing suspicions from their mother

'So could you read anything off him about what hes hiding, Chris i mean you have always been morelinked with him than i have"

Pamela comments gratefully she wasn't exactly sure if she wanted to know what went on in her brothers heads Chris shakes his head

"No, but i hope he reveals it soon, or we will just have to let it slip that wy has a girlfriend intfront of mom"

Pamela laughs a little

"Chris that would be very cruel, i wouldn't if i were you, i seem to remember both you guys scaring off my last boyfriend and i can tell you that i was pissed and he will be even more if we let the cat out of the bag"

Chris sighs

"you always rob me of my fun don't you, oh well it wil lbe fun seeing mums face when he tells her whatever it is"

and Pamela Replies

"Your right its going to be hilarious"

Back at the apartment both of the lovers were nervous and mariah kept asking

"are you sure this outfit is ok to meet your mom in?"

and Wyatt repling yes its perfect, your beautiful how could she not like you"

and then the couple lean into each other and Wyatt orbs them back to the manor to have a talk with leo and Piper and god he hoped his aunts weren't around

* * *

Please tell me what you think iv been thinking i won't update again if this chapter doesn't get any reviews

im am cruel arn't i lol mwwaaahaahaa


	9. Chapter 9

DISCLAIMER : i don't own charmed i only own the characters i have made such as Pamela Patty Paris Henry junior and Pippa Petra and Petunia and Mariah

ok i have realised that i have gone eight hcapters without involving the other halliwell sisters or their familys so i am going to use the next few chapters to explain the relationship and how the other halliwell characters react to each other

this is whats been happening while everything else between Wyatt chris Pamela and Piiper and Leo and Mariah had been going on sorry if its confusing oh and this is going to be a boring chapter but ill let you decide don't forget to review

* * *

"MOM, Paris has stolen my favourite top that i was gonna wear, and cast a spell on it so it won't fit me anymore it only fits her"

Yells/Whines Patricia Halliwell Mitchell

Paige sighs and looks over at her husband

"You had to have kids" she comments as if its all his fault in the way that she does then she yells back at her daughter

"Sort it out yourselfs i am not going to play refferee any more, I am sick of it and any more magic and im binding both of your powers Paris Patty do you hear me"

she threatens as she fastens a earring she and her family were going to the manor for a family dinner with her sister piper and her children and she was

quite looking forward to it she wanted to talk about her childrens behaviour it was getting way out of control

Henry walks into his sisters bedroom and laughs at the sight

"Patty i think you need to place a boundery spell on your closet, i know i did after you two went snooping and found my ummm ... nomorementainables" he blushes a little

"I think your right but mom would totally spazz and you know she would then aunt piper and aunt pheobe would get invloved and its better just to kick her ass later don't ya think"

she asks grining at her younger brother, and grins back and ammends

"Your properly right, ill leave you too it, im gonna go over to the manor now instead of waiting for you girls you take too long to get ready"

he teases then he teleports out as Paris fades in from god knows where

"Paris i swear to god you mess with my clothes one more time and i will vanquish you myself do you hear me"

Patty rants at her twin as soon as she appears, Paris rolls her eyes and says with a don't care attitude

"Whatever Patty, your such a worry wort geez you really should get yourself a man"

Patty clenches her fists then lets them go and goes to present herself for inspection to her mother

Meanwhile

in Castle Cupid (which is what Pheobe christned her and Coops home when they bought home Petunia the oldest from the hospital )

"Coop, can you help me i have this woman, shes a really good friend actually, and this guy whos a really good friiend and well her husband just died two years go

and he got divorced three years ago and well, theve never dated since these terrible things have happened do you think you could you know weave your magic

please" she pouts pleading at her husband"

just then they heard a huge bang from the kitchen and they both ran in there concerned that once agani their children were hurt yet again by some pain in the butt demon

Petra i told you not to but in the burdock root yet Petunia Scolds her sister

Phoebe walks in and asks in a very dangerous tone of voice that the kids reccognise as don't you daremess with me your lives arn't worth it

Petra shrugs and goes

"Mom demon tried to kill me again so im making potion that i can take it with me wherever i am and i don't have to worry about it being noticed" she holds up a

braclett thing with twelve shiny clear balls

Phoebe looks a little confused but how? she asks

Petunia chimes in here

"mom see this little hole and this funnel well we funnel the potion in and then we stop it up with this cork bead and wala instant potion that demons won't even know you have"

Pheoebe rolls her eyes and goes

"Pipers better at the lectures than i am and she and coop heart out with their kids to the manor at the same time Paige orbs henry and her daughters toi the manor

Back at the Manor

all three sisters are chatting in the sun room and the girls and henry junior and Chris are upstairs and Leo and Henry are talking in the garage when Wyatt and Mariah orb in

"Damn it Wyatt swears silently" he makes a face and goes

"Hey mom, you know mariah and we have something to tell you" he says and bites his lip

* * *

Hey people review review review or i won't update again lol hang on i already tried that didn't i oh well hope you enjoyed this chapter anyway 


	10. Chapter 10

Piper sends everyone except her sisters and wyatt and mariah into the kitchen for cookies and warns them

"Anyone who eves drops will be punished very serverly, no go"

Paiges rounds on her nephew and asks

"Ok there gone now whats the big news dude"

wyatt smiles apologetically at mariah and says

"sorry i warned you"

and laughs, Mariah smiles nervously, piper smiles

"Ok out with it mister, i can tell its something big so thats why im sitting"

and Pheobe and Paige crack up at their sister and wyatt just blurts it out

"Mom, your gonna be a grams"

and bites his lip pipers eyes widen and then she blows up

"YOU WHAT, What happened didn't i teach you about condoms for god sake"

wyatt turns red and Mariah looks amused

"Mom its not a major deal, Mariah and i love each other and we already love this baby"

piper doesn't say anything and does her classic not breathing thing Pheobe goes over to her and says gently

"Breath piper Breath its ok, this is what they want"

Paige goes over to mariah and pulls her away from wyatt pheobe and piper gently

"Its alright sweetie, piper reacts like that to any major change in anybodys life everything will be ok"

mariah smiles at Paige

"Yea its not that its just, wyatt and i have talked but we haven't really made any plans about whats gonna happen with us and well

is piper that old fashioned mom who will want us to marry straight away, cause i don't think we want that"

Paige smiled

"No sweetie she won't and she knows its your choice and shes just in shock you know, its not every day you find out your gonna be a grandmother"

mariah giggled

"I guess your right"

and attention turns back to wyatt and piper and pheobe

"Mom breath ok this is not a bad thing"

piper breaths and calms down a little

'Oh honey, im sorry but its not everyday you find out your gonna be a grandmother"

Wyatt smiles

"Can you atleast try and keep it from the nosy parkers who are trying to use telepathy to evesdrop"

he means his brother and sister and he grins, piper smiles in return

"I think we can do that for a time atleast don't you girls"

she asks her sisters, and pheobe shkaes her head ruefully

'I can't keep a secret for my life, but ill try wyatt"

she hugs her eldest nephew, Mariah and Wyatt kiss and the sisters do the AWWWWWW thing and then piper calls

"Alright nosy parkers you can come back"

Pamela and Chris come in and immeditaly go

"So what was that all about?"

chris asks

"Whats the big secret mom"

pamela asks, and pheobe and paiges kids melt into the backround preparing to take the mixkey out of wyatt later

Paige looks at her sister with amusment pheobe is so bursting to tell wyatts secret and then pheobe calims

"Wyatt im so sorry but i can't not say it out load"

"Aunt pheobe no don't please i asked you not to"

'Wyatt i told you i can't keep a secret'

Wyatt sighs and looks at mariah and silently asks her if its ok with her if they tell them she nods her consent

"Well Chris and Pam the big secret is that you are going to be and aunt and uncle in about nine months"

this was soo not what they were expecting and Pamela gets excited and starts dancing around the room

"Im gonna be aunt, im gonna be an aunt, im gonna be aunttttttt"

she sings at the top of her lungs

everybody laughs, chris grins his cheeky grin and punches wyatt on the arm

"so you can do it hey big brother i was wondering if you were a monk or something"

Wyatt gives his brother a don't provoke me stare and then looks at mariah whos feeling a little out of place here and wyatt dicreetly says

"Look now that everybody knows"

he throws a look at his aunt and she give him a please forgive me look

"Mariah and i have got stuff to do so we'll see you later alright"

piper smiles at her son and wraps him in a hug

"I love you precious, and yes we'll definatly talk later alright"

Wyatt smiles and wraps his arms around Mariah and orbs out and Pamela comments

"Oh isn't that sweet"

and her cousin Petra replies

"Only if you want to puke"

and Chris laughs 


	11. Chapter 11

Wyatt and Mariah orb into her apartment this time and wyatts grins

"Was that hard for you baby"

he asks cradling her in his arms, she smiles

"it was a little hard,'

she honestly admits then continues

"But your aunt paige helped me, we had a good chat while you were trying to get your mom to breathe"

he smiles and thinks to himself i am so lucky i don't deserve her and laughs and states

"I love you mariah"

she smiles

"I love you to Wyatt Halliwell"

she smirks and kisses him, then a nagging concern came back to her and she just had to ask

"Baby can i ask you something?"

wyatt smiles

"Ofcause you can you can tell me and ask me anything in the entire world"

she shakes her head at his sillyness and then bites her lip a little and asks

"Whats gonna happen to us our realtionship i mean are we going to be unwed parents or are we gonna stay a couple but with a baby and see where it goe"

wyatt a little shocked he never even contemplated marriage but then again it did seem like the logical thing

"Mariah baby, you worry to much you know that"

he sees his look and adds

"Well what do you want mariah cause i love you and i'll do anything in the universe for you, but don't tell the demons that or chris for that matter"

she smiles

"Well i say lets see where this takes us and if you want to marry me well its your decsion to propose my babys daddy to be"

he smirks then gets a michevious glint in his eye

"Well then my childs mom to be we had better ge tyou off your feet hadent we"

and he scoops her up into his arms and dances about the room with her before she says

"Babe put me down you making me a little nauseous although that could be the little one here"

she puts a hand on her stomach and he smiles and puts her down

"sorry"

he makes a puppy dog face, and she laughs

"well mister put that canine insticnt to use and go fetch some food will ya im starving here"

he laughs and bows and answers

"Sure my lovely queen"

and he orbs out as she throws a sofa cushion at him and settles down to see whats on tv.

Back at the manor the rest of the charmed children are in Chris's room talking while their mothers discuss things downstairs

Petra, Petunia, patty, paris and henryjunior and prue and ofcause chris and pamela were all exlaiming how could have wyartt had a girlfriend

without anyone of them knowing.

"Well im going to be a aunt and i think thats soo cool i can't wait to see my niece or nephew"

chris glared at his sister who was excited

"well id rather know more about this mariah before i welcome her into our family"

Paris and Patty roll their eyes

"Come on chris not everybody who tries to get closer to us wants to kill us"

Henry Junior smiles at his sisters words

"Yea cous its true just cause tabitha and Kathryn tried to kill us doesn't mean all the women we date are going to"

Chris glowers darkly

"Wanta bet"

while petra petunia and patty and paris and prue giggle at their cousin

and Pamela grins and jumps around the room screaming

" IM gonna be an aunt im gonna be an aunt"

Meanwhile in another part of town a redhead female around twenty one comes out of a portal and smiles and quips

"so this is 2005, how quaint certainnly not when im used to"

and she calmly walks down the street mysteriously

he he he guys you like that cliffhanger review please im running out of ideas for this story

so press that violet button 


	12. Chapter 12

Pamela and Chris were talking about wyatts sudden girlfriend and soon to be baby now that their cousins have left 

"Wow i didn't know wy could keep that a secret from us i mean we have telepathy and all that"

chris explodes

Pamela very amused teases chris

"what, chris your telling me that you have never kept a girlfriend secret from us come on no way"

chris grins and shakes his head at his sister

"Right, still a baby we are gonna have a neice or nephew"

Pamela lets out a happy breath

"I know i can't wait to be a auntie its gonna be so cool"

Chris says wryly

'Its gonna mean more danger for the halliwells"

Piper however is still dealing withthe fact shes gonna be a grandma

"Leo im too young to be a grandma i like Maraiah alright, but a baby is another thing entirely"

Leo however watches his wife in amusment this is classic piper

"Piper, hes a big boy he can take care of himself and his offspring all we have to do is spoil our grandchild and enjoy him or her"

piper frowns

"That doesn't mean i can't worry, well atleast this way we don't have to parent wyatt does"

leo points out she grins

"Its gonna be a disaster"

Meanwhile in another part of town our mystery girl is attacking a demon and questioning him

'Who is after the twice blessed, Tell me NOW"

this demon grins at her

"And why would i tell you Witch"

she holds a athame to the demons throat

"cause otherwise yourgonna die"

the demon glares

"Fine we arn't after the twice blessed we are after his unborn child"

the mystery girl exhales

"Thankyou"

then she plunges the athame into the demon anyway she didn't care about him and hey it was less evil in the world were her reasons

she shakes her head

"I shoulda guessed they were after Her instead of him it is the right time after all"

she exlaims bitterly

then she dissapates in a way that no witch or demon or magical being has done before

At wyatts apartment

"Babe you sure this is normal, cause you haven't come outta there in like hour"

wyatt asks mariah worridley

Mariah had been puking her guts out for the last hour in wyatts bathroom

"Umm actually im not sure if its entirely normal, but im sure its fine"

she says coming out and putting her hands around his waist and resting her head on his chest

Wyatt looks down at her face and then says

"Im orbing you to mom maybe she can help you with your nauseousness"

she looks up at him and smiles as they orb out

* * *

okay okay i know this is bad i have writers block but hey anyway press the button so i know what you think and if you have any suggestions i would be eternally grateful

and hey does anyone but hollyfan10 actually read this


	13. Chapter 13

Wyatt and Mariah orb into the manor at this time Phoebe and Paige and their families have left and gone back to their own homes.

Wyatt calls out

"MOM,"

Holding Mariah's hands he helps her over to the couch and says

"Ill be right back"

Piper hearing her eldest's shouts comes down the stairs asking

"Wyatt what's wrong?"

Wyatt totally freaking babbles

"Mariah she's been vomiting non stop for the last hour and she feels a bit of pain where the baby is"

Piper sees how freaked her baby is and she puts a calming hand on his shoulder and sends him off to talk to Leo and walks in to see Mariah

She smiles as she sees her babies' spouse who is sitting there breathing heavily

"Hey Mariah I hear that baby of yours is being a little troublemaker huh"

Mariah smiles she's a little scared of piper but she manages to choke out

"Yeah im not feeling so hot, hey there isn't really two of you is there"

She says before fainting

Piper yells

"WYATT LEO"

Wyatt hears his mom and orbs downstairs worriedly

"Mom…"

He starts then he sees Mariah and then asks

"What Happened?"

Piper responds

"Im not sure baby but we need to get her to a hospital now alright"

Wyatt picks up Mariah gently and grabs his mothers hand and orbs out

In the underworld in a dark cave a legion of demons and warlocks have gathered

And in front of them sat one of the most evil people on earth the Halliwell's worst enemy

This person stands up

And starts to address the crowd

Our mystery girl is downtown she walks into P3, and orders a drink she has remind herself that she's in 2021 And sits down to observe all the people and she thinks how so 2021 and laughs to herself.


	14. Chapter 14

Our mystery girl is hanging out down in an underworld bar, she wants answers like who's after Wyatt's child, she slinks up to the demon she's talking to and asks whispering

"So who's after the new unborn Halliwell child?"

The demon looks at her and shrugs his shoulders

"Why you wanta know?"

She gives him a look then answers'

"I might want in; I have to see who's in control first though I don't swear allegiance to just anyone"

He smiles evilly and brags

"I can get you in if you want, though no one knows who is really in control over that magical matter"

Hey grins then adds as an afterthought

"Only if you give me payment of cause"

He looks her up and down and thinks he'll enjoy that body if she consents or not, she rolls her eyes and pretends to consider it then answers

"After you get me in, then ill give you your payment"  
she lies blatantly he looks eager and smirks

"Sure come with me"

He pulls her out of the bar and then shimmers with her to another area of the underworld

And bows

"My liege, this evil being wishes to be in on the matter"

A swirling figure appears in front of the both of them and waves her hand at her she feels a field of searching magic and uses her own to fool it she doesn't bow to this figure though

That would be totally beneath her" the figure appraises her and her magic level and finally says

"Alright, be ready when the signal is set attack the twice blessed others will be there to help you of cause but I want you to kill him understand"

She smiles knowing she never will kill Wyatt Halliwell, she inclines her head

"Sure no problem"

And she shimmers out leaving the worthless demon and his master alone to find out how to kill them before they kill Wyatt or his offspring.

Meanwhile at the hospital Mariah was freaking out they had her in a room with a ultra sound machine and Wyatt and the others were not allowed in she was scared she had come too in Wyatt's arms just after they had orbed into the hospital, the nurse person who will do the scan had run out of gel so she had left to get some leaving Mariah alone.

She started crying she didn't want this she felt so horrible she felt sick to her stomach still and she was worried and she wanted Wyatt with her but they wouldn't let him just yet.

Meanwhile in the hospital waiting room Wyatt and Piper were waiting piper was watching her son pace back and forth finally she can't take it anymore

"Wy, hunny sit down please she'll be fine the baby will be fine I promise"

Wyatt glares at his mother and starts ranting in a uncanny impression of his aunt Paige

"How can you promise that, you don't even know what's going on, oh my god what if there's something wrong with the baby or what if there's something wrong with Mariah"

He stops breathing and continues to pace his mind going a million miles a minute

Piper notices this reaction from the million times she's used it.

"WYATT"

She wraps his arms around him, he glares and shrugs her off a little then relents a bit and sits down though still not breathing

"Breath, hunny you don't want to pass out"

he grins and breaths

"Im sorry mom im just"

piper grins and finished his sentence

"Worried?"

she sees her sons face

"in this family worrying is as natural as breathing I never stopped worrying and I honestly don't think I ever will"

Wyatt smiles

"Thanks mom, for always ya know being there"

And sighs waiting for Mariah to come back.

In the ultra sound room, the nurse had come back and was pressing into Mariah's stomach with the scanner and looking around and frowning,

Mariah nearly pukes at the pressure of the scanner and asks the nurse

"hey do you have to push so hard im going to puke again in a minute"

the nurse smiles

"im sorry but I have to push otherwise I can't get the picture"

it was then that Mariah saw the nurses expression and asks freaking out

"Whats wrong with my baby why are you frowning like that"

she starts to hyperventalite the nurse props her up and calms her down and says

"its not the baby exactly more like the position shes in"

hey this long enough for you, you know who u are


	15. Chapter 15

Mariah couldn't believe it the baby was in her fallopian tube instead of her uterus she was so scared she asks the nurse trembling

"Will my baby be ok"?

The nurse smiles

"Yes because the babies only a few weeks old we can perform a operation that will move the baby to your uterus"

She relaxes visibly

"So my baby is going to be going to be ok"

The nurse puts a hand on Mariah's the nurse puts a hand on Mariah's shoulder

"Your baby is going to be perfectly fine Hun, now would you like your family to come in or would you like a minute alone"

Mariah grins

"Please can Wyatt come in now, I want to tell him first before anybody else"

The nurse says sympathetically

"Sure ill send him in"

And Mariah lies back onto the pillows and waits for Wyatt.

Wyatt is now sitting down with a cup of coffee worrying and piper is watching her son anxiously hoping and praying nothing was wrong with Mariah, she may have not liked the girl to begin with but she sympathised with her and was shocked to find she really did like the girl after all, then the nurse comes in and says

"Mister Halliwell your girlfriend wishes to talk to you"

Wyatt looks truly frightened for the first time in years piper sees this and goes puts a hand on her sons shoulder and says

"Go baby she needs you, whatever it is"

Wyatt nods numbly and follows the nurse to see Mariah

The Mystery girl however was wondering how to kill this demon woman who wanted the new Halliwell generation gone.

She searches through her personal book of magic that she bought with her then she throws it against the wall and screams

"WHY CAN'T YOU TELL ME HOW TO KILL THIS DEMON"

then she paces up and down her dank hotel room and sneers at everything in the room rolling her eyes and then she gets an idea and she settles down to write a spell.

In the underworld the evil woman was thinking and sensed that Halliwells were venerable and sent two demons to attack the two siblings of Wyatt while they were home alone, she grins to herself soon all the Halliwells would pay for what they did to her and especially to her family she grins and then shoots one of her guards for fun and laughs and then summons a new guard and tells him haughtily

"the last guard bored me see that you don't or you will end up just like him understand?"

the new guard bowed and said pledging himself to her

"I am at your service my lady"

she grins and leaves to fetch her personal slave she was in a good mood.

Back at the manor Pamela and Chris were talking worriedly

"Why are they at the hospital, why have they been there so long, I hope nothings wrong with Mariah or the baby"

Chris grins at his sister although the same things are running through his mind too

"I don't know Pam calm down will you we will find what happened soon enough"

Pam rounds on her brother

"Your telling me that your not in the least bit worried"

"Yes Pam im worried but im trying to stay calm instead of driving myself crazy like you are"

Pam pokes her tongue out at her brother

"Alright so lets concentrate on something else"

he grins

"Good idea"

she thinks

"I cant think of anything to do im too worried"

chris smiles and suggests

"Why don't you call Callie and Holly?"

Pams best friends since kindergarten

Pam frowns then gives in

"Alright ill go out with them to distract me, but the moment they get back you call me got it"

she orders, Chris saluts cheekily

"Yes ma'am"

she grins and swats him and leaves to go talk to her friends. Chris shakes his head at his little sister then goes back to worrying about Wyatt and Mariah.

Mariah sees Wyatt walk in and starts to sob a little, Wyatt sees this he gets a stricken look on his face and asks tentatively

" The baby?"

Mariah says in between broken sobs

"The baby is in my fallopian tube instead of my uterus"

and she cries, Wyatt goes over and holds her and she snuggles into him

"Does that mean the baby is going to .. "

Mariah looks up at him and says

"No, but I have to have an operation otherwise the baby will die"

Wyatt sighs and holds her as she cries and then says positively

"Then at least you will both be alright, itll be fine hunny"

she looks up at him and says

"Yea but wyatt im scared, what if the operation doesn't work"

he kisses her in response and says

"You and the baby will be ok I promise alright I promise youll be alright"

she smiles

"Thankyou, now go reassure your mother that im alright, ill just sleep im so tired"

she says and kisses him. He kisses her back and leaves to go tell his mum whats happening.


	16. Chapter 16

Piper waits anxiously with Leo and Leo smiles at his wife

"Hunny Wyatt will come and tell us what is going on as soon as he knows"

Piper glares at her husband and says

"I know that it doesn't stop me worrying though doesn't it, its been ages"

Leo smiles and pulls her away saying

"Lets go get some coffee huh and then when we get back Wyatt will probably be here waiting to tell us whats going on"

Piper smiles and lets her self be led away

Meanwhile Pamela and Callie and Holly were cruising down china town and Pamela spots her favourite occult shop and pleads to her friends

"Can we please go in I promise I won't stay five hours like I did last time"

Callie and Holly share a glance then agree and the girls split up looking around the shop and then suddenly Pamela bumps into the mystery girl

"Oh sorry"

she says immediately the mystery girl sees who it is and privately freaks out she can't let Pamela find her out and says shakily

"No problem"

then quickly exits the shop Pamela frowns and turns to Callie

"Wasn't that girl weird"

Callie shrugs and says

"Sorry Pam I didn't even see her"

Pam grins and picks up a amethest necklace

"Don't worry about it, hey you should totally get this"

she says dangling it infront of her and Callie picks it up and smiles

"Yea it is nice"

Callie pays for the necklace and then all three leave arm in arm

Once the mystery girl had left she swears and then flashes out in the way only she can for some mysterious reason and conjures her book of magic

I need to find something to conceal who I really am otherwise they'll find me out and then my world will be changed irreversibly the thumbs through her book and swears even her ancestors spells didn't suit her purpose she slams the book shut maybe there was a way to introduce herself without the Halliwells knowing she ponders this and then decides she needs food so she won' collapse and she flashes out to a demon bar and orders some disgusting gruel and listens to all the gossip, while thinking of how to get close to them without them finding out who she is.

Chris at home is worried just the same as the rest of his family however he chooses to distract himself by orbing over to his aunt Paige's home to talk to Henry junior

He orbs in Henry's bedroom Henry looks up

"Hey dude whats the matter another demon"

he asks interestedly, Chris grins and says cryptically

"I wish"

Henry frowns

"so you going to tell me whats going on or just stand there looking ugly"

he grins and Chris bats his little cousins head lightly

"Well its Wyatts girlfriend Maria$h she fainted and mum dad Wyatt took her to the hospital and we haven't heard anything and Pam and I are kinda worried it might be something wrong with our niece or nephew."   
Henry makes an o face and says

"o well dude I don't know what to tell you really moms better at this kinda thing"

chris smiles

"I just wanted to hang out to distract me for a while I didn't expect any pearls of wisdom from you"

he grins and henry grins

"Hey I got new speakers for my car want to help me put them in?"

chris rolls his eyes

"Henry you do remember you can orb right?"  
and Henry grins

"Yeah but having a car is fun, and the power you feel behind the engine is nothing like it man it's a rush"

Henry points out

"Like this family doesn't have enough problems with powers as it is"

Chris teases

Back at the hospital Wyatt had told his parents about whats wrong with Mariah and they were all in around her trying to keep her calm the operation would happen the next day

"babe your gonna be fine and in nine months we are going to hold our beautiful baby and love her or him with all our hearts"

Wyatt says holding Mariah's hand, Piper agrees

"That's right Mariah your gonna have a beautiful baby and your gonna be fine and we will all be here when you wake up from the operation alright"

Mariah smiles

"I know thankyou so much I honestly don't know what I would do without Wyatt or your support, it means so much to me"

piper smiles

"I don't think my son could have fallen in love with a nicer person"

she says then turns to leo

"We should leave and tell chris and Pamela whats going on"

leo smiles

"Sure see you tomorrow Mariah don't be to late home Wyatt you need rest too"

Wyatt rolls his eyes at his dad

"Yes dad go ill see you later"

Leo and Piper smile, leave the room kiss and orb out

While in the hospital room Mariah and Wyatt share a passionate kiss

And Wyatt says

"I love you Mariah and I promise you'll be ok"

Mariah smiles

"With you around Wyatt how could I believe otherwise"

she grins and they kiss again.


	17. Chapter 17

Mariah woke up sat up and smiled for she saw Wyatt on the chair beside her bed snoring, she knew he was worried hell she was petrified she got up and walked over to him and shook him lightly, he awoke going

"What"

Then he saw Mariah and smiled

"Very funny"

She lifts an eyebrow and smiles

"I thought so"

"Is that right"

He says grabbing her wrists and pulling her so she's sitting on him, and he kisses her

She smiles

"You still worried babe?"

Wyatt asks Mariah nods

"A little"

He holds her tight

"Everything will be fine, and so will our baby"

She smiles

"You promise"

Wyatt kisses her

"I promise Mariah"

She smiles and gets up off him and gets back into her bed

"Go home get a shower and some sleep and ill see you after the operation ok"

She orders, he looks worried

"You sure you will be alright here by yourself?"

She smiles

"Go ill see you later"

He stands up

"Alright I love you"

He says and then orbs out

He orbs into the manor where immediately he receives a clip around the ears and piper Halliwells screech

'Didn't we tell you to come home last night young man"

Wyatt groans his mother is a pain in the ass sometimes

'Mom I fell asleep in the chair next to Mariah's bed ok can I go have a shower now please"

Piper smiles and frowns at the same time at her eldest child and hugs him then pushes him away

"Pee you, yea go get in the shower now smelly boy"

Wyatt grins and smiles and orbs into his bathroom

Piper shakes her head and goes into the kitchen and starts brewing coffee when Leo comes in he wraps his arms around her waist and turns her to him

"He'll be fine Piper"

She smiles

"I know Leo I just hope he won't wear himself sick I mean now that we know whats wrong it will be fixed"

Leo smiles

"Piper if he gets too bad we will just slip him a sleeping potion or something"

He says piper grins

"I suppose your right"

She says and she kisses Leo

"Now go away so I can make breakfast"

She grins and he rolls his eyes and decides to go talk to his daughter who was being very withdrawn last night and Chris didn't come home he was staying at Paige's with Henry junior.

He goes and knocks on Pams bedroom door and he gets a

"Go away"

From Pam he frowns and opens the door and sees Pam on her bed with a map and crystal and he asks lightly

"Who you scrying for"

She looks up

"Daddy I told you to go away didn't I"

She whines, and then sets the crystal down, Leo frowns at his daughter

" I repeat who you scrying for baby girl"

Pam rolls her eyes

" A girl who I met yesterday with Callie and them, I don't know who she was but she didn't feel right, if you know what I mean"

Leo smiles and sits down beside his daughter

" You think she was a demon?"

He asks thinking don't they know better by now, Pam shakes her head

"No but she was defiantly spooked when we bumped into each other it was totally weird"

She says Leo wraps one arm around his daughter's shoulders

"Pamela sweetie just forget about it she was properly just spooked cause she bumped into a stranger"

She sighs

"I suppose your right"

She says reluctantly thinking she still going to try and find this girl whatever her dad says

Leo smiles and gets up to leave and says

"Be downstairs in ten your mothers cooking breakfast"

Pam grins and says cheekily

"When isn't she trying to stuff food down our throats"?

She asks Leo shakes his head at his daughter and leaves the room

Pam sighs and puts the crystal and map in her draw and gets dressed

And goes downstairs besides she wants to hear how Mariah and her niece or nephew is.

Our mystery girl zaps into Mariah's hospital room and walks up to Mariah

And says

"Your going to listen to me and do as I say understand "

Mariah frowns and says

"Who the hell are you get out of my room before I call for a nurse to escort you out"

She says stonily

Our mystery girl rolls her eyes

"Listen to me there is going to be attack on Wyatt and your baby soon ok and im the only person that can tell you how to prepare for it so you don't all die understand"

Mariah frowns but she's too concerned about Wyatt and her baby  
"Ok im listening"

She says lying down on her bed with her arms crossed


	18. Chapter 18

"Im waiting, either you tell me whose gonna attack and when and why the hell your even here, or I call Wyatt and hell kill you like that"

Our mystery girl rolls her eyes

"Calm down freaking out is so not good for the baby"

Mariah frowns and repeats

"Im waiting"

"Fine it's the new Source he wants your baby dead and Wyatt as well and there gonna attack in about an hour so you don't have much time and im here cause im someone who doesn't want you dead understand"

Mariah sighs

"Look okay you've warned me ill tell Wyatt, now you need to leave cause I don't trust you"

Our mystery girl rolls her eyes

" Fine but please don't take my warning with a grain of salt I do not want you and your baby dieing"

Mariah frowns

"Why are you so interested in our safety"

Our mystery girl just smiles and flashes out

Mariah exhales and groans then calls

"WY I need you"

Back at the manor, Pamela is still trying to figure out whom the hell that girl was she is a woman obsessed, she flicks through the book when Chris orbs in

"Hey sis any news on Mariah or the baby"

Pamela ignores him and keeps flicking through the book, Chris waves his hand in front of her face

"Pam, hello I asked you a question"

Pam, hears sound and she waves her hand at him saying

"Yea yea what ever"

All distracted Chris frowns and takes the book out of her hands and asks

"Alright whats going on what are you looking for exactly"

Pam frowns and shakes her head and counters

"What do you want Chris"

" Well did want to know if there was anything new on the Mariah and baby thing, now though I want to know whats wrong and what you were looking for in the book"

Pamela sighs

" Mariah and baby are fine or at least they will be after the operation tomorrow and I was looking for some thing that is none your business"

Chris frowns

"Alright firstly thankyou and secondly when have you ever kept anything from me Pam are you trying to worry me"

Pam groans she shoulda known

"Alright alright I bumped into this girl when I was out with Callie and I got a really weird vibe from her and now I want to find her but nothing I have tried has worked"

Chris sits down on the edge of her bed

" Okay that is weird have you told mom or dad"

Pam nods

"Yea I have, but dad said to leave it alone that it was properly nothing"

Chris bites his lip a little bit and says

"OH I see your problem, dad says don't worry but your insincts are telling you to find her"

Pam says

"Exactly, so what do you think I should do"

Chris grins

"Well tell me what spells and stuff you've tried so far"

In the underworld the head honcho is sitting a stone throne a copy of the sources,

"So are they distracted is the woman venerable"

a scouter demon bows

"Yes my lady, she will be in exactly an hours time"

she grins sits back

"very well, proceed with the attack"


	19. Chapter 19

Mariah terrified waiting for Wyatt to show up was getting really restless when Wyatt orbed in she sits up abruptly and goes

"Where have u been I just got a visit from a very strange woman she said we are gonna be attacked by the new source and the baby and you are gonna die"

Wyatt's eyes open and he moves instinctively beside Mariah and wraps his arm around her

"I promise that I will not die and I wont let anything happen to our baby"

Mariah relaxes against Wyatt and says

"I just don't want anything to happen to you, and that woman was weird almost threatening though a little familiar"

Wyatt frowns

"Well we will watch out for her and we will be on the watch for the attack she warned you about okay we wont die I promise baby"

he says and kisses her and orbs out

Mariah blows her hair out of her eyes and lies back with a

"Harrumph"

Wyatt orbs in between Chris and Pam

"Guys I need your help"

Pam gets up and goes

"Hello, we were having a private convo here" 

she pouts Chris grins and bats his sisters arm lightly throwing her a don't be so mean look

"Whats wrong bro"

he asked concerned

Wyatt rolls his eyes at Pam

"The baby and I and Mariah are in danger"

Pam immediately gets up

"Whos trying to kill you now?"

Chris laughed at this , Wy scowled

"The new source apparently"

Pam and Chris look shocked

"Wy are you sure didn't we just obliterate the last source a couple of years ago"

chris asks tentatively

Wyatt says

"Yes im sure a weird girl came and warned Mariah, and shes really freaked out by the way"

Pams memory triggers, she shares a look with Chris

"Weird girl Wyatt, Wy I think I should talk to Mariah"

Wyatt frowns

"Whats going on now, I don't know if we can handle too much more freaking magical drama at the moment"

Chris puts an arm on Wyatts shoulder

"ok Pam go see Mariah see if the girl is one in the same ill fill Wy in while your there and protect Mariah if they attack while your there, we will be there shortly alright"

Wyatt starts to protest then Pam orbs out mid

"Pam"

Chris interrupts

"Look dude I have got a lot to tell you and not a lot time so lets start from the beginning"

Meanwhile our mystery girl is in the underworld trying to avoid her orders to kill Wyatt

She is bought infront of the source and pushed her down on the ground she brushes herself off and gets up

"Ouch"

she rolls her eyes , the source covered in robes speaks

"Who Are you"

our mystery girl replies

"No one you need to worry bout my liege"

she says faking loyalty

the source says

"oh I think im very interested in who you are so your name NOW"

our mystery girl notices that obviously a truth spell had been cast

cause she suddenly cant lie

"My name is …..Alexis Warren"

she spits and then focuses her energy and sends a powerful energy blast killing everyone in the room but her she smiles and then flashes out

a/n

okay people i know its beenforever since i updated and we finally know the mystery girls name i can hardly believe it myself until know shes been a mystery to me too but we finally have her name yay

now please review they remind me to write and update thanks


	20. Chapter 20

**Mariah was in surgery, Wyatt, Chris and Pamela were pacing outside the Or with potions in pockets, and senses on alert for the attack. Piper Phoebe and Paige had staked out Mariah's room and they had all the other kids at the manor protecting the BOS. **

**The demons have no idea if they are still supposed to act, they haven't had their signal from the new source, there congregating in one area fighting as usual. Our mystery girl flashes in and grins and shakes head. **

"**god this is too easy' **

**She raises her hands and sends out a energy blast destroying all the demons in that particular conspiracy, then looks around and blows some hair out of her face and flashes out. **

**Mariah was just coming out of surgery, Wyatt immediately goes to the doctor for information, while Chris and Pamela follow Mariah to her room and Pamela looks at her mother requesting information with her eyes. **

**Piper goes **

"**nothings happened, no attack no demons no nothing'**

**Pamela goes **

**That's weird, why would we be warned of an attack that doesn't happen' **

**Chris goes **

"**This just doesn't feel right' **

**Phoebe goes **

"**Nothing feels right these days, with all these demons back' she says a little bitterly**

**Paige looks at Phoebe **

"**we knew they would come back, we knew we wouldn't be demon free forever you know that Phoebe'**

**Phoebe rolls her eyes. **

**Piper goes **

"**At least Mariah and the baby are ok, that's all that matters '**

**As Wyatt comes in with his face white as snow, Piper goes immediately to him and makes him sit down, then she asks. **

"**what did the doctors say baby'**

**Wyatt goes **

"**there was a complication, the babies fine for now, but Mariah's going to have to stay on bed rest for the rest of her pregnancy, and that's a LONG time, 7 more months"**

**Pamela goes**

"**O wow, she's going to go crazy' feeling bad for her brothers girlfriend **

**Chris wacks Pam over the head and goes **

"**dude Wyatt feels bad enough already' he whispers**

**Piper looks at her kids giving them the piper glare the both flinch and go **

"**sorry mom"**

**Piper smiles **

"**ok guys everybody go back to the manor I'm pretty sure everything's going to be ok alright'**

**They nod and do as their told, Wyatt collapses in relief just watching Mariah with worry. Piper goes over and hugs him **

"**It'll be fine honey"**

**Wyatt goes 'thanks mom, now you better go home and make sure Pam and Chris aren't doing anything stupid"**

**Piper grins **

"**they wouldn't be them if they didn't try"Wyatt chuckles and concedes **

"**I guess not, you should go anyway mom, thanks for being here, and for being so supportive of Mariah and I, I know it cant have been easy for you, this has all happened so fast"**

**Piper smiles "anything for my boy, you know that, as long as your happy, I'll learn to deal with things like this'**

**Wyatt hugs her and smiles "you want me to orb you home?"**

**Piper smiles "Yes please"**

**Wyatt smiles and makes sure no one is Looking and then orbs her back to the Manor. **

**Then Mariah wakes up and whispers **

"**Wyatt?"**

**Wyatt goes straight to her side and takes her hand **

"**I am here sweetheart and everything's going to be ok I promise"**

**Mariah goes **

"**The baby?" looking at him requesting information **

**Wyatt smiles **

"**the baby is fine honey, but there was a complication' **

**Mariah sits up fast**

"**what"**

**Wyatt goes **

"**calm down, sweetheart, everything's ok, you just need to stay on bed rest is all"**

**Mariah goes **

"**oh only on bed rest, Wyatt, I, I , I cant be on bed rest for 7 MONTHS"**

**She raises her voice**

**Wyatt goes **

"**it wont be that bad I promise, I will be here everyday all the time, and I can bet you, Pamela will probably as well"**

**Mariah doesn't look happy about it, she looks at him and goes **

"**As long as the Baby is ok, I'll do anything'**

**Wyatt smiles and hugs her **

"**I know baby, and I love you"**

**Just then Alexis flashes in and goes **

"**Aww how sweet, just makes me want to puke'**

**Wyatt puts up his shield instantly and goes in a low deadly voice **

"**don't you know who I am, get out of here unless u want to die"**

**Alexis rolls her eyes **

"**As if you could kill me, Besides I just saved your ass, and your babies, not to mention your girlfriends as well"**

**Mariah goes **

"**Wyatt, for some reason I think we can trust her"**

**Alexis quips **

"**first smart thing you have ever said Mariah"Wyatt goes **

"**ok then, why are you here, why did you help us, and who the Hell are you"**

**Alexis just grins **

"**for me to know, well your safe for now, just wanted you to know, see ya, or maybe not'**

**And she flashes out**

**Wyatt goes **

"**that was just plain weird"**

**Mariah goes **

"**Yea, but apparently she saved us, at least for a while."**

**A/N **

**Ok guys its been years since iv updated please let me know what you think, has my writing improved or is it worse ****J **


End file.
